One for Another
by Agent Peach
Summary: Takouji? Koukou? You won't know yet. But Kouji rejects someone, and starts having doubts about his current relationship. FIRST FIC.
1. Default Chapter

__

And that is the last time I try something like that. What was I thinking? That he would say the same thing back to me? Just like that?

'Yeah right'. 

Takuya mentally hit himself as he made his way back home; it was 2.00pm and hadn't been as great as the Saturday he had hoped for. The whole month had lead up to this day; Takuya had been thinking it through for weeks, he knew exactly what to say and how to say it. All that time. Wasted. 

He carried on walking alone, and couldn't help but wish someone was there with him. Not just anyone though. The one person he had feelings for. 

The one who had rejected him that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He continued to walk…taking no notice of the people he knew around him, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of his dragging feet. 

__

What has that person got that I haven't anyway? Why would he choose them over me? Doesn't he care about How I feel?..

Starting to kick the ground as he walked, Takuya was finding himself getting angrier rather than disappointed.

Takuya finally got to his home and ran straight up the stairs into his room, not even bothering to greet his parents before doing so. He only felt like being alone now that he couldn't have that one person he wanted. 

He took off his shoes and red jacket, throwing them on the floor hastily, not caring about the mess it left. The brunette boy didn't seem to care about anything right now. 

Letting himself fall back onto his bed, exhausted, Takuya continued to question his admired one's answer. 

…………………..

__

He just must have known about me before them, my feelings. Would he ignore me like that? Why?….

…who would he be with right now anyway?…a girl from school?…No, not him. I can't see him with a girl…but maybe I'm wrong. 

I don't understand…any of this. 

He turned over, resting on his side while staring out the window, many confused thoughts still plaguing his mind. Not knowing what to do…should he ignore his desires?….try again?…improve himself for them? 

Takuya forced his eyes shut, deciding he would try again, if only it weren't for someone being in the way. He wouldn't want to force his love into something he didn't want…not when he already had someone he cared for. 

__

But I need him so badly…

Takuya sighed. 

__

Why do these things have to be so difficult? Why can I never get what I want? 

Sitting up, he glanced over at a photo on his desk…

__

Why did he have to choose someone else?...When he knew. It's like he's trying to hurt me on purpose…

Suddenly Takuya felt the need to cry…

'Kouji….' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then….his cell phone rang. Takuya jumped to pick it up from atop of his desk, looking to see who was calling. 

'K…Kouji'?? 

He didn't know what to do. 

__

Should I answer him?….No. I can't think. What would I say to him? ……. Takuya sat still, holding the ringing phone in his right hand, shaking slightly before throwing it across the other side of the bed. 

Staring at it nervously until the ringing had finally stopped. 

He felt bad as Kouji may have wanted to apologize….or give him a chance. But couldn't take the risk. 

'I just can't talk to him right now…not when I'm like this. He would probably think it's all some kind of joke I was pulling on him….' 

The boy lay back down on the bed and sighed again, his arm covering his eyes from the sun… 

__

Now what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*beep*

'No…He's not answering' The long haired boy put his cell phone back into his pocket and turned around to speak again..

'I guess he took it pretty bad….I never thought he really meant it like that though.' Kouji lowered his head in thought before a hand reached out to pull his face back up into eye contact. 

'What exactly did you tell him?' A distrustful look crawled over the other boys face. 

Kouji stepped closer to the slightly taller person in front of him. Reaching up to hold onto his shoulders. 

'No. It's not like that. I didn't tell him anything about you…just, that I have someone. He doesn't know it's you, don't go thinking it.' 

'good' Kouichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around kouji's back and pulled him into a kiss. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~--~-~-

****

Authors rant, er…notes. - WELL. THAT….that! Is my first ever try at fanfiction. Like. Ever. O.o 

Do tell me what you think..^.^ Even if it is bad..X3; reviews are always good…epecially as I'm a beginner at writin' ^^; and never was any good at school. 

Sorry for the short chaptah thou….I'll try and get another done in the next couple days for you guys ^-^ 

I do hope this story is gonna go somewhere..^^; 

Kat~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer- (As I forgot last time. ^^;) Ahem. Ok. Digimon frontier and all the charas in this story do not belong to me. There. 

Oh so sad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May be some slight yaoi in this chapter, well actually. There WILL be. So if it's not your thing…I wouldn't go reading. Especially if your going to be immature about it and leave a flame. But hey...it's obvious this fic is gonna have some yaoi in it. So why would ya read afteh seeing' the summery? 

And you know me...It's gonna get incestuous too. X3 haw haw. 

Ok. Here we go. Wish me luck. XD; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's no use, can't stay here wasting the day over this. As much as I want to…

………………………..

Gotta be other things to do around here…

Takuya blinked a couple of times and finally sat back up, after spending most of the afternoon lying on his bed; thinking about how kouji left him alone. He picked up his shoes and jacket before leaving the room and heading downstairs looking for something to occupy himself with. 

Glancing around at first Takuya found that his parents had left already. 

'Hmmpf, they could at least tell me when they go out' 

The boy placed his shoes by the door and went into the lounge, flopping onto the sofa lazily. 

__

Man, never thought I'd be this bored on a Saturday. Not this Saturday. I should be with Kouji right now…not here by myself sulking. 

Takuya shut his eyes and layed there for a moment, muttering something to himself before reaching out to pick up the phone; looking at it blankly. 

'……….hmm…' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Kouichi…?' ……………………………

The short haired boy looked up from what he was doing

'Hmm…what??' 

Kouji paused for a moment….looking straight at his brother. 

'Uhm…uh…nothing.' 

Kouichi sat back up before giving the other boy an odd look, staring in an annoyed fashion. 

'You were gonna say something. What?' He repeated as he leaned his head down again, nipping at Kouji's skin. 

'…Um...nothing really. Just…you were biting too hard' Kouji turned his head to the side, unable to speak what was on his mind. 

'You didn't complain yesterday…..I'd say you liked it.' Kouichi smirked and moved down as he spoke, licking at Kouji's navel while undoing his jeans slowly. 

….Kouji then sat up, moving away a little as to not let Kouichi go any further. 

His twin looked up at him confusedly, tilting his head. Before moving back on top of him, kissing his neck. 

'What's wrong with you today?….Kouji Kun?' 

Kouji tried to resist again, using a hand to push Kouichi away a bit. 

'I just don't feel like it right now. That's all' 

'Come on, I know you'll change your mind once I start.' 

Kouichi continued to kiss his slightly younger brothers neck, while slipping his hand down under his clothes before he could move again. 

__

Why doesn't he listen to what I want anymore?

'Kouichi…I don't want this. I just sai…ahh…Kou….' 

Kouji tried to stop himself from moaning while his brother stroked him. He didn't want Kouichi to do this. He didn't ache for it this time. 

__

This isn't like it used to be. He said he loved me then, like I did him. Now all he does is touch and never talk with me anymore. It's like it's all he wants from me now. 

Sure, I liked it at first. It never bothered me when he wanted to go a lil further, but now I just feel like it's the only thing on his mind. He's just using me…

And I can't keep this a secret forever. It's not right…our parents should know, Takuya too. 

…………….I feel bad for what I told him. What my brother wanted me to tell him. 

He should know the truth. 

It's not fair other wise. 

…I shouldn't give in to what Kouichi wants. Not when it's wrong. 

I love him...but…

*ring*………..

Kouji's eyes shot open again quickly. 

__

Takuya…! It must be…

He glanced over to where the ringing was coming from…. noticing his jeans laying on the floor a metre away. 

__

What?…

Kouichi had already removed them while he was lost in his deep trail of thought. And was now working at getting the rest of his clothing off hurriedly. 

Kouichi!…I said I don't want you to! He pushed his twin off of him almost violently and got up, grabbing his clothing and reaching in the pocket for his cell phone, which was ringing for the second time. 

'…….Hello?….' 

'…Hey. Um…Kouji?..'

Somehow Kouichi then managed to snatch the phone from kouji swiftly, knowing exactly who it was on the other end. 

'..Bye.' And Kouichi hanged up, tossing the phone on the hard floor without a second thought. 

'What?…!..Why on earth did you do that?!' Kouji found himself getting unintentionally angry at Kouichi's actions, walking up to him and glaring at his brother right in the eye. 

__

God, why is he doing this? What business to him is it who I talk too?! He doesn't have the right to stop me from speaking to Takuya! 

'You don't need to talk to him. Not right now…we're in the middle of something here.' Kouichi then leaned in to kiss Kouji's lips without warning, pushing him back down to the floor gently. Kouji being to dazed and frustrated to struggle against him. 

He smiled at Kouji after pulling back…

'I know you won't regret this time with me….' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOO. Yea. Craptastic chapter. I dunno whether this is getting better or worse ^^; 

Would be great to hear from readers thou...

I have 7 reviews already...but I can't seem to read them yet o.o; Maybe tomorrow they'll show up. ^.^; 

Eheh…have the next chap up soon…sorry this one's short again. ^^; I can't seem to write long ones...XD; 

See ya's. 

Kat~ 


End file.
